Going Back Time Teaching Kaizer About Love
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Kari was sent back to time when Kaizer is still the ruler of the Digimon World. What shall Kari do? Will everyone be in time to save her from Kaiser. Sequal to If I Never Knew. Read and Enjoy. They are waiting for you.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No Digimon, but I own this story. This story is the sequel to 'If I Never Knew'. Read it, if you haven't. This story is quite nice and maybe I'll do it a little bit touching.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Time Portal  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
"Ken, you awake? Come on, let's go." I pull him up. But he's still half asleep. He yawned.  
  
"Okay, okay. ~yawn~ Wormmon, where are you? Wormmy-Chan, where are you. Stop playing hike and seek with me." Ken shouted. He looks a little bit worry.  
  
"Ken there have left. There are heading to the hot spring that Yolei found. Let's go." We finally met up with the other. I change into my swimming suit. My boyfriend, Ken won't let me wear any bikini. He said it is too sexy. Ken sat down on a rock and looked at me.  
  
"Kari, you look great. Swim a few round and let me see how well you are in swimming." Said Ken.  
  
"Why? This is a hot spring, how do I suppose to swim a few round?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how good you can swim. I'm sorry if it's bothering you." His head face down looking at his feet.  
  
"Ken, I tell you frankly. I don't really know how to swim. I'm not that good. Can you teach me?" I giggled.  
  
"Okay, wait for me. I'm going to change." He run to the changing room.  
  
Suddenly, something's making the ground shake. It was Clockmon. I've heard Ken said that, Clockmon have the ability to mess time up. We must be extra careful when messing with him.  
  
"Move out, kid. I'm trying to walk." Clockmon said.  
  
"HEY, clocky. Can't you see my girl is there? Can't you just say please?" Silly old Davis. He didn't even realize that I'm dating with Ken. But is nice of him to care.  
  
"Oh, is that so! Your girl. Then I'll just send her away." What a mean Digimon! I run for my life. Ken finally got out from the changing room. He was shock when he saw what is happening.  
  
"Kari, run! Be careful!" Ken shouted.  
  
"Ken!" I shouted. He was right in front of me. I try to run to his side when suddenly Clockmon shot his attack and it hit me.  
  
"Reversing Time" Clockmon shouted.  
  
"Kari, no." he hugged me, but my body is like transported away. Ken try to reach me, but fail. I can see tears flowing down from Ken's eyes. I don't understand why Ken cried. How bad can it be?  
  
Finally, I saw an opening at the end of the portal. It's just like going through the Digital Port. I drop into an open area. I'm in a desert. I'm still wearing my swimming suit. Great, at least I'm not hot.  
  
"Oh, how stupid! I've just transported to the desert. I can get back." Ken don't need to cry for something like this. I've told him before that he's too emotional sometime.  
  
"Hey Kari. There you are. Why are you wearing that swimming costume?" yelled Davis. He is running towards me. What a bad question. He should know. The other was running towards me too, but I didn't see Ken.  
  
"Hey, guys. I'm glad you can found me that fast. Where's Ken?" I said.  
  
"We are going to chase him. He's gonna pay." Tk said.  
  
"What are you talking, Tk?" I said nervously. Something is definitely wrong here. I can feel it.  
  
"Kari, don't you know. Ken is..." suddenly we heard an evil laughter on top of an Airdramon. It sound familiar.  
  
"No. It can't be. How can it be!?" I thought.  
  
"Hey, DigiLooser. Where are you trying to go? Don't try to run away from me because you can't of course. I've lock the portal to this world. We will be trap here together and continue with our little game. There will be no escape. Mwuhahahahahah. Oh look. The Child Of Light wearing a swimming suit. Who called you to wear that junk? It look ridiculous. You should wear bikini instead." Said Kaizer  
  
"As a matter in fact, it was you who called me to wear this, Ken-Chan. What happen to you?" I said.  
  
"Kari, are you nut. When did you go and visit him all alone?" Yolei shouted. Suddenly, my head flashed. Clockmon! He send me back time? No wonder Ken cried. He know about this.  
  
"Davis, can you tell me what day is today? I asked Davis.  
  
"It's Friday 10 of June and it's not my off day yet, Light." Kaizer answered me. Is a year before. Oh my god. We still have to deal with this Kaizer guy until Wormmon die. This is sick. Wait a minute. Maybe I can talk sense into Ken. I know his personality very well now.  
  
"Thanks, Ken. Now take us with you to one of your fortress, please." I shout at him. He smirked.  
  
"Kari. Are you nut? His The Kaizer you are talking to. Are you alright?" Tk said  
  
"Muhahahaha. Very interesting, Kari if I'm not mistaken your name is. I will only take one passenger only. So who will it be?"  
  
"I am Kaizer." I said loudly.  
  
"Brave girl. Don't you know what you are dealing with. Don't you scare I'll whip you, beat you, or maybe doing something that everyone will hated.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. Are you finish Kaizer? You talk a lot. Luckily Ken is not that annoying like you anymore."  
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Brat, brat, brat! Idiot, idiot, idiot! You dare mock me." Without any hesitation, he grab me and we fly off. It was kind of stupid to do something like this but I know deep inside of his heart, he is Ken. He just didn't understand anything. He is lack of love, that's all.  
  
We reached The Kaizer's fortress. The Airdramon landed. Ken drop me down.  
  
"Ouch! Ken, can you be a little bit gentle."  
  
"Gentle, gentle. Huh! You won't expect it from me. Now I'm going to teach you to respect your leader." He grab his whip. He was about to whip me then I came out with a plan.  
  
"I felt pity for you. Don't take it so hard just because the death of your brother. It's not your entire fault." He drop his whip.  
  
"How do you know all this?" he ask gently and politely. This is freaky. I haven't see the Kaizer did it before with that image of him.  
  
"Well, I know a lot about you. But first, you have to stop torturing those Digimon."  
  
"Hey, they are just a bunch of data inside the computer. I can release my temper on them. It's really good."  
  
"Ken, don't you realize that, they are real."  
  
"Never! They will never be real."  
  
"How about going back home. Your parent will be missing you."  
  
"No way. They will never miss me. I know. I know everything."  
  
"I can make you straight again, come with me." I pull him with me. Without notice, he whipped me.  
  
"Ouch!" I fall to the ground. Tears begin to form in my eyes. He then touched the tears that are on my cheek and examine it.  
  
"What is this?" he asks.  
  
"That's tears, silly." Oops. Oh no. He's going to whip me again. As a matter at fact, he didn't. He gives me a hand.  
  
"So, how do you make me straight again Miss Kamiya? I don't want to learn it the hard way." He wiped my tears.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Well, you are the one that call me to learn from you."  
  
"No, I mean, wiping my tears away."  
  
"Well...I...uh... You look ugly when you are crying."  
  
"Oh, is it? I better stop doing this thing. But strange, haven't you cried before?"  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Will you set the Digimon off now?"  
  
"No! I still want to keep them, in case you will piss me off with your lecture. Beside, I need some servant here."  
  
"Hey, that mean, you didn't even change a bit."  
  
"I have change. I won't be yelling, biting or hurt anyone."  
  
"At least that's a good start."  
  
"But you must prove to me that being nice and kind brings benefit, okay."  
  
"Okie dokie, Kaizer-Boy." When he heard what I called him, he smacked his forehead with his hand.  
  
"Can you not call me that? It sting in my ear."  
  
"How about Kenny-Boy?"  
  
"Yuck. Stop calling me that. It sounded ridiculous. I don't understand why people add the 'N-Y' behind of my name."  
  
"Because it sounded cute."  
  
"Cute?" Ken was dumbfounded.  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora: How is it? It will be getting interesting how Kari mess up Kaizer. But it will get very touching and romantic. 


	2. Learning A Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*_* Learning A Lesson *_*  
  
"First we need to do something with the decoration here. It looked like your room at home."  
  
"How do you know?" he ask picking up his whip.  
  
"Is a secret, okay."  
  
"Whatever. I'll just leave the decoration to you. If you want to modify something, just call the Digimon to do it. I'm going to get some sleep. My head ache."  
  
"Okay, thanks. Oh wait Kaizer. Try biting the pillow before you sleep."  
  
"???????" he looks annoyed.  
  
"Hey, it will work. At least you won't wake up with a headache." He walked away.  
  
Kaizer's Pov Few hours later  
  
~yawn~ "Nothing like a good sleep."She is right. My head felt better but my pillow is all wet with saliva. But I look kind of stupid biting my pillow like a dog." I walk out to the living room of my fortress. I was shock.  
  
"What the hell have you done to my wall?"  
  
"Well, I do said so myself that I'll be doing some decoration." My wall was pink in color. The horror! I felt like fainting.  
  
"Okay, whatever you want to do, just do. I don't even want to see this." I rubbed my temple with my hand."  
  
"But Ken. This will help you to calm your spirit. You will be a normal person in no time."  
  
"I want to ask you something Kari. Will a normal boy, for example, that Davis guy color his whole room pink."  
  
"Uh...no."  
  
"Good. Now you remember that even through I look weird but, I'M A MALE TOO YOU KNOW?"  
  
"Sorry. Ha, ha, ha. I've forgotten about you."  
  
"Oh, great. Not only have I had to say bye bye to my temper. I have to say bye bye to my fortress too." I walked away.  
  
"Hey wait. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to bath. Want to follow me and bath together?"  
  
"Okay, if you don't mine me."  
  
"What...!  
  
"Just kidding. I won't even want to look at you, 'naked'. We are too small for this stuff you know."  
  
"No, is not too small you know. Remember, here is the Digital World. I can do anything I want? Especially you, my dear.  
  
"What...!"  
  
"Just kidding, beside I don't want to see you naked or maybe loose both of our virginity. Do we?  
  
"Yeah, you are right. Go on."  
  
I walked to the bathroom. Hmm, what should I use? The pool, bathtub, Jacuzzi, or my all time favorite, the shower? Okay, I'll use my all time favorite. ~Ah~ It's so relaxing.  
  
After An Hour  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
I've went to the market that's not far from the fortress. I went with Wormmon to buy some daily use (shirt, pant and not to mention underwear) for Ken. Wormmon said that Ken will be pretty mad if we did that.  
  
"Don't worry, Wormmon. Now I just have to get this thing to Ken. You said his room is the biggest one, right? With some gold plated Airdramon statue."  
  
"Uh huh." He nodded.  
  
At Ken's Room  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
I came out from my bathroom. My hand hurt due to my 'ceremony of releasing temper'. Punching on the shower wall got great effect on loosing temper.  
  
"Ah, nothing like a good bath to freshen up my body. Now I have to comb my hair. Where did I put that gel of mine?"  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Some body had opened my door. I didn't lock the door because no Digimon will enter my room except...  
  
"Ken, are you...uhh..." KARI! Oh no. I'm not wearing anything. I'M TOTALLY NAKED.  
  
"GET OUT NOW. SHOO." My cheek was bright red. (I didn't know that I can do that. I look cute.)  
  
"Sorry, Ken. Real...ly...sorry...Ha, ha, ha." She laughed at me. ~Growl~ She was laughing her way out of the room. How embarrassing. I feel so mad, I feel like...wait a second. I have just loose my virginity to Kari.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" This is great, this is just great and I thought that she will loose it first. Kaizer be brave. You are a male, you are the man, and you are the strongest, genius and a dumbfounded boy that just lost his virginity because of a girl that 'Know You All'. " AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After I have dress up, I went to the dining hall. It was dinner time. Kari was at the dining table already, writing something. I bet she will laugh at me some more if she saw me.  
  
"Hi. ~giggle~ Ken...Ha, ha, ha." See what I mean.  
  
"Is not funny you know. Stop laughing. What's so funny about?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. You know, you are the first male that I saw naked."  
  
"So what so funny about that. I've just lost my virginity because of you, coming into my room. Want me to make you loose yours, huh?" I folded my hand and stare at her.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that you didn't lock your door, and beside, my eyes have just been 'dirtied' by your naked body. Girl shouldn't look at a naked boy you know?"  
  
"Yeah, and you are the one that stare the longest. Okay, okay. Forget about this incident. Don't even talk about it anymore. Let's eat. DIGITAMAMON." I shouted.  
  
"I'm coming, master."  
  
"What took you so long, fool? Do you want me to kick you again?"  
  
"Ken, don't do that. It's bad. Control your temper. Breath in and breath out and count to ten, now."  
  
" 1 ~breath~ 2 ~breath~ 3 ~breath~ 4 ~breath~ 5 ~breath~ 6 ~breath~ 7 ~breath~ 8 ~breath~ 9 ~breath~ 10 ~breath~."  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel so tired."  
  
"Of course it will, you breathe too hard, you silly boy. Digitamamon, we will like to have a set dinner for two."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Isn't that better. You don't like to waste time right? See how much time have I safe?"  
  
"Yeah, the yelling make me worst still."  
  
We ate silently. The dinner was great. Then we went to the media room for some music. It was Kari's idea.  
  
"Hmm, how about this song from Kylie Minogue, 'Come into my world'." Kari started to sing. Her voice is great. "Come, come. Come into my world, would you put me high, high, high above your love. La, la, la...  
  
"That's great, but only one thing. I won't put you high above my heart. Let's here another song. How about this, WestLife, 'World of our own'. I love this song. It suits me very well now." I begin to sing. "You make me feel funny. When you come around, yeah that's what I found out honey. What am I do about you? You make me feel happy, when I leave you behind, it's playing my mind now honey. What am I do without you" the song goes on and on. We were like having a karaoke night. It was a blast.  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep Kaizer." He was fast asleep. I took out a blanket from his room and put it on top of him. "Goodnight Ken." I said silently.  
  
I waked up in the morning, went to the bathroom and bath. Get dress and I'm going to get myself some breakfast. I went pass the media room. I peep inside. He's not there. Ken was awake already.  
  
"Hey, Kari. Good morning." A voice from behind me said. It was Ken.  
  
"Hi. Good morning. You wake up so early."  
  
"Yeah. So what lesson are you going to gift me today."  
  
"Today lesson is, fun, and love.  
  
"???."  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora: Thanks for reading.  
  
Davis: Hello, anyone there?  
  
Yolei: My best is like 'duh' with my lover.  
  
Everyone: Who said that Ken is your lover? The 25 years later is just a dream by Kaizer due to, he sleep after eating candy.  
  
Kaizer: You said it! Yolei is not worthy; Kari is because she's my light.  
  
Everyone: You mean everyone's light.  
  
Kaizer: Sorry. Can I go for my date now? Kari is waiting and there is still a lot of thing to do there like kiss her.  
  
Tai: What did you said?  
  
Kaizer: Down boy. (He! He! He! ) Or I will use the whip.  
  
Pandora: Let's just turn off the T.V. 


	3. Fun And Respect

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Ken: Yeah, you don't but I own Wormmon.  
  
Pandora: Show off. I'll make you pay.  
  
Ken: Me and my big mouth.  
  
Wormmon: Read, enjoy it and don't forget to review. I'm Wormmon and nice meeting you all.  
  
Pandora: Thank you all that have reviewed my fiction, especially Yamiko The Kaiser Renamon. I like her muses.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Fun  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
We were riding on Aidramon, my personal jet plane. We were flying to Freeze Land.  
  
"Kari, why do we come here for?"  
  
"For fun of course."  
  
"Fun?" We landed.  
  
"Yeah fun. Here take this!" She hit me with a snow ball. I was off guard; I was hit by the snow ball. I can't see but I can hear Kari laughing at me. "'Snow Man Kaizer'."  
  
"That's not funny, Kari. Now take this!" I formed the snow ball and toss it to Kari, but I miss.  
  
"You MISS!"  
  
"Don't you ever mock me!" I slapped her. She caresses her cheek gently and whimpered. He got up and ran to the woods. I watch her leave. My heart ached so badly. Am I wrong?  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
I wanted to go back so badly. I thought he has finally changed. Ken...how could you? No...that was not Ken at all, that was...the Digimon Kaiser. He's a big bully, scary, no taste of a hairstyle person. Slowly, I heard a loud and hard breathing from behind of me. I turn around to find myself face to face with a pack of wolves.  
  
"Nice doggy...Nice little doggy. Don't come near me." I try to crawl away from here but they surrounded me. I got up and run as fast as I could. They were a better runner than me. Soon they caught up with me.  
  
"HELP ME. SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
  
I meet with a dead end. I was cornered by those wolves. They are going to make dinner out of me. What am I to do? I wrapped myself and wish for a miracle. A wolf was going to pounce on me but then...I saw Ken in front of me. He sways away the wolves.  
  
"Ken! Be careful."  
  
One of the wolves caught him and scratched his face and hand. He yelled in pain. He took out his whip and whips them. They were running away from here. I'm saved. Ken was in pain. A large scar formed on his face. Blood were drooling from the scar. He fainted.  
  
"Ken! Wake up. Wake up!"  
  
At The Fortress  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
I woke up to find myself in the bed without my Kaiser outfit. Who changes my cloth? I think. I can feel the bandage near my face. It was covering one of my eyes. It hurt. I try to get up, but I feel something on my leg. It was Kari's arm. She was sitting near next to my bed. I try to move her arm away, but I woke her up instead.  
  
"Uh..? Ken. You are alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure I'm alright. You know you shouldn't have gone into those woods! You could have killed!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have gone into the woods if you didn't slap me."  
  
"Hey, you are the one that is mocking me in the first place."  
  
"Who call you to be such a lousy snowball fighter?"  
  
"Alright, alright, you win."  
  
"Hey, is that all I get for taking care of you all night?"  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who saved you. Now, don't try to argue with me again or I will do something bad to you."  
  
"Suit yourself. I'm going to get you some porridge." I see Kari walked out the door.  
  
"WORMMON! Come in here."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Where's my Kaiser attire?"  
  
"It is in the laundry room. Those Digimon are washing it."  
  
"Who change my cloth?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You!"  
  
"Yeah, Kari helped me too."  
  
"Kari! She changes my cloth."  
  
"No, Kari bought you the cloth for you."  
  
"Hmm...It fit perfectly. Underwear is not too tight. How did she know?"  
  
"She's magnificent Ken."  
  
I try to get up but the pain on my face is irritating me. I walk to the mirror to look at myself. I took out my bandage step by step. Kari come in and saw me taking it out. She try to stop me, I pushed away. The bandage was finally taken out. I look at my face. It's horrible. The scar stretched from my forehead till my nose on the left side of my face. I sat down on my bed and cup my face with my hand and cry silently.  
  
"Ken. You don't have to be like this."  
  
"What shall I do? I look hideous."  
  
"Ken I'm sorry. I'm the one that cause you your face. I'll take care of you." Kari sat next to me and put her hand around my waist. She kisses me slightly on my cheek. Why is she caring about me every time? I'm not worth it.  
  
"Kari. Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Well you were my friend and I'm kissing your 'boo boo' to make it feel better." How can you just kiss your friend? Is she doing this every time? Maybe this is her tradition. Ha! Ha! Ha! There should be something else more than friendship here.  
  
"Kari, can you explain why you are treating extra nice? I'm like a monster to you. Kari..." She was asleep. I guess she must be tired. She is hugging me so tightly, I can't even move. I carry her to my bed. I lay her down. She is sleeping like an angel. I cover her with my silk blanket. (I don't need to explain how the blanket looks like because you all should have known Kaiser's blankie color and everything.) I walk out from the room; Wormmon was walking near my leg. Suddenly I tripped on Wormmon making a loud 'thud'. We woke Kari up.  
  
"Uhh...Oh I'm sorry Ken. I'm sleeping on your bed. Here."  
  
"That's okay. You can sleep there if you want." Wow, I'm being so generous. Well at least it makes somebody like you, Kaiser. Kari was smiling at me. She looks beautiful.  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora: Do you like it?  
  
Kari: So review.  
  
Ken: My face.  
  
Pandora: Poor guy. I'll only put up the fiction if I had at least 4 reviews.  
  
REVIEW NOW ! 


	4. My Love

Disclaimer: Duh, I do not own Digimon. But my character is happy with this story.  
  
Kaiser: I'll make Kari and Toei mine. Ha! Ha! (Evil laugh)  
  
Kari: Kaiser-Chan~  
  
Pandora: Yeah, Kaiser-Chan~ Blah.  
  
Kaiser: What did you said!?  
  
Pandora: STOP YELLING ON ME! Do the mushy thing with Kari somewhere else. No mushy thing in my fiction or maybe...Hey good idea.  
  
Kari: ~sigh~ Read, review and enjoy.  
  
Kaiser: That's Pandora's motto.  
  
Pandora: ^_^Cheese! Oh yeah! Thank you everyone that review for my fiction especially Yamiko the Kaiser Renamon-You are a great pal, I mean totally! And also my cousin Midnight Blue- stop making mockery about Ken. Thanks KaizerGirl and other truly very kind and my best supporter, luv ya all. You make me very happy. I thought of ending this fiction because it didn't really have much review and I'm running out of idea. But don't worry; now I'm full with it. It's going to be great.  
  
Kaiser: And I'm going to be 'dead meat'. Yamiko, do you still want a Kaiser. (Puppy dog eyes)  
  
Pandora: (Hold him tight by the neck) You better stay here with me. YOU STILL HAVE THIS FICTION TO BE DONE!  
  
Kaiser: (Chock) Alright~ Now everyone, this time is real, read, enjoy and ~cough~ review. I mean lots of it.  
  
Pandora: That's a good boy. Want a dog biscuit?  
  
Kaiser: WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?  
  
Pandora: My puppy. You got really big puppy eyes there.  
  
Kaiser: (Whimper)  
  
Kari: Oh!  
  
Pandora: Long quotes, isn't it? Light, camera, action.  
  
Chapter 4 ^_^  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
I feel so happy when I'm doing something nice. But I also feel happy when I'm torturing something. What am I suppose to be?  
  
"Ken, aren't you going to bed?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"I'm not really that sleepy. Let's talk."  
  
"Okay. Have you ever watched a sunset?" Ken asked Kari as he sat next to her. The two were just sitting on the bed in the room.  
  
"No. I've always wanted to though. Gatomon once told me that she sometimes watches the sunset in the digital world. And that was one of the most beautiful things she ever saw." Kari replied as she stretched her arms forward.  
  
"They are quite picturesque here" he said as he looked past her and out the window. The only thing that he saw now was the black sky full of star. He gave a small smile. But I have seen something far more divine then a sunset. Kari then rested her arms on her knees and laid her head on them.  
  
"I'll like to see one; one day." she sighed happily as she closed her eyes and pictured the sun setting over the world. I got up and get off the bed. I gave her a small smile.  
  
'I wish that I could figure out you're heart' I thought to myself as I slowly as he gently touched her hair. I walked out of the room quietly and went towards the control room. I reached the control room and sat down on my chair. I need do to do something nice for Kari. What shall I give her? Suddenly, I have thought of a great idea.  
  
"That will be just perfect" I said with satisfaction. This will be the best.  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
I woke up gently and went to the bathroom. I bath comfortably, wash my hair and body. I got out and wipe myself dry. Ken has prepared some clean cloth for me. I went out to the dining hall and saw Kaiser sitting on the dining chair.  
  
"Good morning, Kaiser."  
  
"Good morning, Kari."  
  
"So; what are we having today?"  
  
"Look outside Kari."  
  
I turn my head and look out the window. I was shock to see the place was all as white as snow. It was snowing. It's beautiful. I rush to the window and get a closer look. This is not just an ordinary 'snowing day' I've seen, this is the best one. Baby type Digimon was playing happily outside, throwing snowball at each other, running joyfully chasing each other and stuff.  
  
"Kaiser, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Well, you like this kinda thing."  
  
"Yes, but, why the sudden change?"  
  
"This is not sudden change my dear. I will put them back in chain."  
  
"Oh." My face turns sour when I heard what he said. He walks towards me and hold my chin up to face him.  
  
"Come Kari. Cheer up. Let's enjoy this while you still have the chance."  
  
We went outside. Ken holds my hand tightly. We run across the snow; making track as we pass it. The scenery was beautiful all pure white; nothing else.  
  
"Where are you bringing me Ken?"  
  
"You will see."  
  
We reach the seaside. The water freezes too. Ken gives me a type of pill. He calls me to eat it. And I did so. Ken then carry me at his back like he was giving me a piggy-back-ride. After we settle everything he begins to walk to the ocean and dive down. What is he trying to do, drown me to death? I cringed on his shoulder pad. We were in the water now. His cape was floating up and this proof that we are really in the water but why can I still breath under water? I must be dreaming. I feel so cold. I should wear some extra cloth. Ken look at me to see how I am doing. I folded my arm as I was shaking rapidly. He let go of me and hug me real tight with his arm. It makes me feel warmer. I saw a fortress down below. Ken was bringing me there. Seadramon and MegaSeadramon were swimming under us. We went near them and sat on them. It was one of Ken's minions too.  
  
"Here we are." Ken said.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"It is one of my seven fortresses. This is my Fortress of the Sea."  
  
"But why must you bring me here."  
  
"You will know it later. Now we have to get change. Gotsumon!" Ken summoned. A group of Gotsumon came in. "Bring this little lady to her room and let her get change.  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
Gotsumon told me to go to the hall because Ken was waiting for me there. The Gotsumon gave me a white dress that looks just fine for me. After I get dress, I went to the hall straight a way. I reach the hall as they said but there is nothing here, not even some light. I was all alone in here. As I walk to the center of the hall, the chandelier light up. The hall was now brightening up with the light around me. The music begins to play by itself.  
  
"May I have a dance with you, Miss?" I turn around to see who it is. It was Ken without his spiky hair. He was wearing a white colored tuxedo with gold edging at the end of his cloth.  
  
"Sure." I laid my right hand on his shoulder, and he holds my waist. We were waltzing around the hall. This is the best night I ever have. I then laid my head onto his chest.  
  
After the dance, he said that there are going to be another surprise for me. He blinded folded me and he then lead me to a place.  
  
"Can I see yet?"  
  
"No not yet. Still a few more step. Here we are. You can open it now." As I open up my eyes, begin to see what it is. This place was magnificent. It is a giant library. It has every book from the whole world.  
  
"Kaiser, where do you get all of this stuff?"  
  
"I made it myself by programming it. Wonderful, right?"  
  
"Yes indeed. It has all the story books that I wanted since I was a child. Here's one that I like the most."  
  
"This is my favorite too. We have so much in common."  
  
"Ken. Thank you for this wonderful time. I love it." Gently I kiss him on the cheek. His face was bright red. He was blushing tremendously.  
  
"Uh.Let me read this story for you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
I begin to read the story for her. She feels so happy today. As for me, I think I'm even happier. I got my first kiss from a girl. I was reading near the end of the story. I look at her and to find her sleeping on my shoulder. I put my arm on her shoulder and pull her closer to me. Then I kiss her lip. Kari was not aware of this. I begin to feel the sensation of love strike me. I wanted to take her to my bed and sleep with her all night like a couple, but I know this selfish thought of mine is wrong. I didn't even know whether she love me or not and I have choose her love life for her. I backed away from her lip and look at her.  
  
"Ken, don't do it." I said to myself.  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora: So reader how is it? What do you want me to do next? You know what I mean.  
  
Kaiser: Yeah. Kari will be mine.  
  
Pandora: What ever Kaiser. We still need their opinions. And I will only put up the chapter if I have at least 5 reviews for this chapter. So, review now. 


	5. On An Airdramon

Pandora: I do not own Digimon. Japanese Word  
  
Kaiser: Help! ~Aishiteru= I love you.  
  
Pandora: What's wrong?  
  
Kaiser: It is so embarrassing; Kaiser 01 and Kaiser 02 make fun of me.  
  
Pandora: Cheer up.  
  
Kaiser: (Making whittle puppy eyes.)  
  
Yolei: Oh~ cute.  
  
Kaiser: No, stay away from me. Ah!!! (Running away)  
  
Yolei: Let's chase that evil cute guy ^_^  
  
Pandora: Poor thing. That's the problem with Kaiser with 'extra big puppy dog eyes'.  
  
Kari: Read, enjoy and review.  
  
Kaiser: HELP! S.O.S!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
Something was waking; shaking me up. It was Kaiser. We were still in the library. What happened?  
  
"Kari. Kari. Wake up." Ken said still shaking me harder.  
  
"I'm already awake Ken. What's wrong?"  
  
"Come; let's go back to the land. That's a second surprise."  
  
We reach the shore. When I was straightening myself, Kaiser immediately grab my hand and we run again.  
  
"Where are you bringing me to now?"  
  
"You will like to see it. AIRDRAMON!" Kaiser shouted. It echoed. Then a group of Airdramon flies over us. One of them was flying down to us slowly. Kaiser leaped up to it, I was way behind. I can't jump that high with its speed of flying. Kaiser stretched out his hand.  
  
"Kari! Grab my hand."  
  
"Mmm." I answer him. I managed to grab his hand.  
  
"Now hop on. Quick!"  
  
"But I can't."  
  
"You can do it. Trust yourself. Trust me." I muster all my courage and hop onto it. I never make it. I was going to fall but Kaiser manages to pull me up, closer to him. I was save in his arm. I rested there gasping for air. We were now flying up the sky, three hundred feet from the ground.  
  
"Look Kari! Isn't this beautiful?" Kaiser was referring to the sunset. So this was the surprise. I turn my head to look at the sun. It was truly beautiful like what Gatomon said.  
  
"Let's go nearer. I want to get a better view." He said while helping me to get up.  
  
"The atmosphere up here is great." Ken was looking at me. He gave a small smile and I reply him back with a smile too. Then Kaiser cups his hand near his mouth and shouted. It echoed. The atmosphere was shaken by his voice. Birds soar in front of us and then on top of us like a fairy tale story in a book.  
  
"Try to shout Kari. It makes you feel better."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
"Isn't that better?"  
  
"Yeah, it released our pressure, that's why."  
  
"I see..." From his pocket, he took out a silver flute. He places it near his mouth and begins to play. The song of the flute he plays was soothing. I didn't know that he can use this instrument. I only know that he can play electric guitar and piano.  
  
The sun was setting and the moon and star begin to appear one by one. The air was getting cold. I shiver. Kaiser widen his cape and cover me; hugging me to make me feel warmer. We get to enjoy the beautiful night together. How I remember doing this with Ken after school last time, back when his legs was paralyzed and he need to sit on a wheel chair. And how I remember his protective arm holding me tightly; comfortable chest that I can lean on, and his sweet personality that I admire the most. Ken.aishiteru~  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora: So how is it? Is quite short for this chapter but never mind, I'll do the next one longer. How do you feel about this chapter, anyway? Romantic Good Or bad.  
  
Ken (4 years old Ken): Pandora, I'm hungry.  
  
Pandora: Little Ken-Chan. Oh~ you are so adorable.  
  
Kaiser: When did this little guy come into the scene?  
  
Ken: I'm scared. Is this man going to bit me like Sam?  
  
Kaiser: ~???~  
  
Pandora: No, he won't. He won't dare.  
  
Kaiser: (In a corner of the wall sobbing and crying.) Oh his so poor. He is me. Sam.~sob~ Why?  
  
Pandora: (sweat drop) What a day.  
  
Chibimon: (Holding a sign said review.) Review every one. Did you enjoy the story?  
  
Pandora: Oh yeah, about the 'Ken sitting on the wheel chair', the story will be in 'If I never Knew'. I'll let you all wait and wait and wait.  
  
Ken (11 years old 'lah') : You are so bad, Pandora-san.  
  
Pandora: Hey, Pandora is an English name. How can you use a 'san' in the end of the name?]  
  
Ken: Me don't know. But it's kinda nice.  
  
Pandora: You sweet, adorable thing. (Pinch his cheek real hard making a slight tear starting to form in his eyes.)  
  
Ken: Ouch~ Pandora-san. Stop it.  
  
(Kaiser holding 4 years old Ken on his arm) Kaiser and little Ken: Pity him. He's us! 


	6. The Secret Plot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon.

Pandora: Here's chapter 5

Ken: Read, enjoy, and review.

Pandora: Thanks for the review, reader. I love it. You all are very supportive.

**Chapter 6**

Wind was blowing pass our faces as Raidramon fasten his pace. I was sitting behind of Kaiser as he drives Raidramon to the top of the mountain.

"Here's another nice view that worth watching."

"Is so beautiful Kaiser."

"Yeah."

The night view of the Digimon World was fantastic. There were Digimon cities down there.

"WOW! This fantastic. Truly, fantastic."

_"Such a feelin' comin' over me. There is wonder in most everything I see. Not a cloud in the sky, got the sun in my eyes and I won't be surprise if it's a dream."_

"Kaiser, that's sweet. Top of the world, right? When do you learn that song from?"

"Somewhere..."

"..."

"Want to go to that city down there?"

"Will I ever."

"Hold on tight, Kari. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

"Are we going to jump down there with this Raidramon?"

"You bet cha'. KIDDY YA!"

"AHH!!! Kaiser, Kaiser! Stop, stop! KENNN!!!" 

Kaiser's Pov

She hugged me by the waist so tightly that I wanted to faint. Her body was pinned to close to mine. I can feel my hormones taking the best of me again. Kaiser, behave, behave. 

"Kari, you can let go now."

"Okay." she said shakily.

"Raidramon, wait here. This is an order."

"Yes, master."

"Let's go now, Princess."

"Oh Ken."

"Come on, let's enjoy that city over there."

"Wait Ken."

"..."

"Can you...be back your own self. The Ken that everyone know in the real world."

"Why Kari? Don't I look better like this."

"No, I like you better when you were Ken."

"Woman. They are very troublesome sometimes." 

***Narrator***

Light begin to surround Kaiser's body. He's look was changing slowly and it begin to look like Ken now with his hair down. His cloth changed as well, the one he wore at the real world.

"Are you happy now?"

"_Ken..."_

Kaiser's Pov

Kari was coming closer. She pulled me to a hug. It feels so good, so I begin to go closer to her.

"Ken please. Don't do that."

"What! I didn't do anything."

"You did."

"No, I didn't"

"You dirty minded little boy you."

"Hey, you are the one that pulled me to a 'Oooo, sweet hug'. Do you like me or something?"

"No."

"Then, what's with the hug?"

"You just look...cute."  
  


"OH, so you think I look cute, that's all."

"Yes."

***KAISER"S MIND***

'I must really find myself a girlfriend now.'

*************************

"What did you said Ken?"

"Nothing."

"Well, frankly I want to say to you that I am already a girlfriend to someone."

"OH!"

"So! What's the problem?"

"~blushing~ Let's go." I grab her hand and we run together, entering the village. This village was not really under my control yet. This city is so outdated until they didn't even know who the Digimon Kaiser is. The Digimon here was having a great time with a festival that they are hosting. There were games, singing competition and square dancing. 

"Square Dancing?"

"Come on Ken, let's dance."

"But this is square...ahh!!!"

I was dragged to the center of the dance floor. We were the only human dancing here. We were the odd one. Oh what the heck! Let's enjoy this moment.

"Isn't this fun?"

"Yeah...It's nice."

Later that, the music was change to a sentimental; classic type. The movement of our dance was slowing down with a waltz. I pulled Kari to a waltzing position.

***AS THE SONG GOES...*** Celine Dion(One Heart) -Forget Me Not. 

Kari's Pov

I remember now, back at the school dance. Ken was replacing Davis to dance with me. We hate each other that time but now...We love each other. I hope Kaiser know how I feel.

  
**_BACK AT THE BASE_**

**__**

It was a tiring day but, I like it. I never have been so happy in my life since I came into this world. 

"Well, nighty night." (Literally jumps into the bed. Head first.)

BONG@#$%!#%***

"OWIE! I hit my head!" I can feel a rather large bump becomes visible on top of my head. 

"WORMMON!" In a second, Wormmon scuttles in to his room cheerfully.

"Yes Ken-Chan?" He said.

"I HURT MYSELF!"

"Whoa! What happen? Never mind, I will help you!"

"Okay, whatever." Wormmon walked away and came back with a rather large bandage and put it on my rather large bump.

"Better?"

"Uh...no...¡±

"What else can I do?"

"Sleep with me."

"Really?"

"Come on."

"Ken."

"Wormy-Chan."

As I was playing with Wormmon, I thought I saw a shadowy figure standing nearby my door. Must be my imagination.

_In a very dark room stood a lady in red with long white hair with a guy in blue. They were standing behind another guy in a purple coat._

(Bang the table.) "How can this be? Without him to continue building the Dark Tower, our plan will be ruin. And it's all because your fault, Arukenimon."

"Sorry Master. Everything was going well until that meddling Digidestined came and turn our pawn into a kind person."

"Yeah, Arukenimon has done her best." Added Mummymon.

"I don't care. You will have to do something about this or I'll erase you from this world."

"Yes master." Said the two while running for their life.

"Kari Kamiya, you will pay for ruin my plan. Muahahahahaha!"

**_ ~To Be Continue~_**

****

Pandora: Sorry for taking such a long time. I lost the story when my father changes the 'hard disk' of my computer.

Ken: You found us.

Kari: Hooray.


End file.
